Better Than Pine Sol
by little-caitlin
Summary: Zexion is found in the living room by Demyx, who has decided, whether he’s a nobody or not, he’s going to have a Christmas. Zemyx Oneshot


Oh wow! I completed something, and it's decent! Not to mention, it's shonen-ai. This idea came to me while me and my family were out trying to find the perfect tree at the farm down the road. My kid sister comes running up to me, and sticks some pine needles in my face and says "Smell! It's way better than Pine Sol!" My mom cleans houses for people. XD and so, with the thought of smell in my head, along with the forever-present thought of KH, this showed up! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, Darkness would have prevailed Muhahaha! But, you can guess how that turned out, huh?

* * *

**Better Than Pine Sol**

Blue-gray eyes gazed down at the paper in his grasp, pencil darting from one part to the next of his simple drawing. Zexion wasn't the slightest bit concerned with what he was doodling on, though, by the sent drifting through the air, someone, most likely Larxene, was baking. She'd recently taken a fancy the that. Probably because Axel, Demyx and Xigbar appeared to always be hungry.

He continued to darken places on the paper, ignoring the writing on it, since it was probably some of Xemnas' plans for world domination. More plans that would fail miserably, and everyone would have to put up with his ranting for a few hours afterward. It was an ongoing cycle with that man. Attempt, fail, and attempt something new in place of the last plan, only to fail again, try again, so on and so forth.

A shiver raced up his spine as the coolness of the air around him caused him to look up. Winter had recently decided to roar it's ugly head once more. And on top of that, the heater in the building the group was staying in, had kicked the bucket just a week before. Zexion had already suffered Axel trying to keep them warm, setting the silver haired teen's book shelf and bed on fire by accident. Though the sofa was far more comfortable than the bed he'd called his own before he really didn't mind all too much besides the loss of his books.

At that moment, a scent he hadn't come across in a couple months (the last time was when Marluxia cleaned the entire house in one day) assaulted him, making him blink rapidly. Pine Sol. Was it Pine Sol? It had to be. It was stronger though, as if someone had opened thousands of bottles of the all purpose cleaner! It wasn't a bad smell, not at all. After all, people paid big bucks for that scent. $5.99 at Costco for a giant container, but none the less!

Zexion stood from the LayZboy, looking around and catching another whiff of the fragrance. Where was it coming from?

A whirl of darkness appeared next to the couch which lay one the opposite side of the living room to the teen. A green tree with short thin needles was thrown out of the swirling accumulation of shadows, landing on the carpet with a thump. An excited chuckle followed, and a cardboard box came through as well.

A single sniff, and he could tell who it was, though, the laugh should have given it away. The Melodious Nocturne bounded through the portal before it closed, and picked the tree up in his arms.

"Demyx, why is there a tree in here?" Zexion asked in confusion. The needles were falling of the triangular fir onto his temporary bed.

"It's a Christmas tree! Come help me decorate it!"

"A what?"

"A Christmas tree! See?" The blonde stood it up straight, and tightened something on what seemed to be a stand so it would stay up without his help.

"Sort of. I know there's something about a fat man in a red suit, and gifts. And snow. We have snow." He frowned at that word. The S word. Snow.

"Yeah, Santa, and presents, and snow! It's all Christmas stuff! Didn't you hear the others talking about it?" Those blue eyes stared down at him hopefully.

"Erm, yeah, I sort of heard." He shifted on his feet nervously. Those eyes! Why the eyes! No one could resist them, except maybe Xemnas… And the pine smell! All he could think of, besides Demyx, was cleaning!

"Then come decorate with me!" Demyx hurriedly pulled the smaller boy over to the cardboard box, which Zexion found, was full of balls, garland, and some shiny lights. "You just put stuff on, like this!"

The nocturne plucked a ball from the box, and hung it on a branch by a small hook, so it dangled down.

"Okay."

"But first, lights!" He exclaimed, tossing the ball back into he box, and pulling out a long strand of multicoloured lights which he wound around the tree, going inside, and out, weaving between branched, the entire time, grinning broadly.

"Next, garland!"

Zexion picked up a long, shimmering red strand of garland, and handed one end to the other nobody, who took it eagerly, and placed it at the top, winding down, around the tree until he had no garland left to sit on the last few branches. A different colour of garland was placed on by the blonde, his friend merely watching him do everything.

"We can put balls on now. You can do that, right?"

"Yeah..." Zexion placed the balls in and out of the tree, and stood back with the blonde to see how it looked over all. "Is it just me, or is it missing something?"

"Well, is there anything left in the box?" Demyx asked.

The quieter of the two looked into the box, having to lean over the edge a bit. At the very bottom lay a golden star.

"Just one thing left." Zexion pulled it out and held the object up. "What's this for?"

"Oh! It goes on the top of the tree!" Demyx grinned, pointing to the highest point, which was close to seven feet in the air. "G'head. Put 'er up!"

Zexion shook his head, and stood on his tiptoes with the star, but couldn't reach.

"Just a bit too short, huh?" The nocturne chuckled.

"I'm vertically challenged. It's not my fault." The silver haired boy shrugged, handing his friend the star.

Demyx set the star at the top of the tree, and turned to smile at The Cloaked Schemer. Zexion couldn't help blush at the thought of how cute the Nocturne was, but tried to hide it by looking up at the tree.

"It looks nice." He offered, the blonde nodding as he came to stand next to him.

"Yep. It does." Demyx smiled sweetly before leaning in on the silver haired boy. "Merry Christmas, Zexion." With that, he kissed the younger on the cheek.

Zexion turned a bright shade of red, fidgeting with the sleeves of his turtleneck. "Merry Christmas Demyx." As he looked up at Demyx once more, he couldn't help get another whiff of the tree, which was just so much better than Pine Sol.

* * *

I had to end it there, or else it's end up going crazy… for example, can't you just see Axel showing up and 'accidentally' setting the tree on fire? 

XD alright, Merry Christmas everyone! And happy new year!

And very soon, happy 16th to me! Yay! Jan. 6th is coming up fast!

Reviews would make lovely presents!

C Ya!

K-C Caitlin


End file.
